Once Upon A Dream: Fixed Ver
by HuskaAkita
Summary: A better version of Once Upon A Dream, with more twists, events, love and to be more realistic, no love at first sight. Hijack . Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: It started in a far away kingdom …

In a far away land called Berk, lived the king Stoick and his wife Valka.

For many years they had longed for a child. Finally, after many years of wishing and hoping, their wish was granted. A child was born. A prince, to be exact. It was a day of celebration in the Kingdom of Berk. Despite the slightly cold weather in the late February, citizen from all over the kingdom made their way and gathered in the capital city for the representation of their future ruler.

" Mommy, why do we have to come ?" Asked a farmer boy, clinging to his mother's dress.

" Jack sweetie, because after all these years, a prince was born. And he will someday be our King … or Queen." The mother said while ruffling her son's unusually white hair.

" I thought you said that he is a prince ! How can he become a Queen if he is a boy ?"

" Well, he could become a King or a Queen. It depends on what the Royal Sorcerer foretells. And we're going to find out today."

" But he is a boy, isn't he ? How could he be a Queen ?" Pouting the boy said.

" It's a bit complicated. You'll understand when you're older." She said as they entered the Palace.

The Throne Room was stuffed with people, from wealthy to poor, from old to young. All the gazes were fixed on one thing, the royal couple.

King Stoick , Stoick the Vast , was a muscular man that was nearly 7 feet tall, with a robust body, huge biceps and torso, wild red hair and braided beard. He wore a dark green tunic, chainmail amour, a brown fur cape and leather boots, on his head was a gold crown adorned with many jewels. He was very heroic, brave, hot-headed and stubborn person, but also very wise and capable leader who's main priority was protecting his people and keeping the peace of his kingdom. People treated him with great respect because of it.

Queen Valka was said to be the fairest, most beautiful woman in the entire continent, " The Precious Jewel of Seven Kingdoms ". She had auburn hair, a gorgeous face, a slim figure and a pair of mesmerizing green eyes. She wore a yellow long sleeve tunic, an orange belt, and brown pants that appear layered. Over her tunic was a chest plate with a large fur collar and round shoulder pads. On her head was also a crown, slightly smaller than her husband's , but was beautiful nonetheless. She looked like she just came out from a painting. She was also very kind, smart and generous. People loved her, wanted to be like her and like her husband, respected her.

Next to The Queen's throne was a cradle, and inside it lied the next ruler of the Kingdom of Berk , deep in his peaceful sleep. Next to the queen stood the Royal Sorcerer, she wore a light blue robe, her blond hair tied into a bun. Her eyes closed shut while her hands held her golden scepter. Later she opened her eyes, revealing a pair of blue orbs. She then whispered something with the queen and after asking the queen a favor to hold the golden scepter for her, she gently picked up the sleeping prince without waking him up. Positioned the prince in her slender arms, she proudly walked toward the anxious crowd and stood in front of them.

" Citizen of Berk, on the King and Queen's behalf I thank you for coming here today and celebrate the festivities with us. Today, we're here to celebrate the birth of our future ruler. Today, the gods above had gave us a glimpse of the future, of our future." She raised the small child above her head. " I present you your future ruler, your future queen, Prince Harry Horrendous Haddock III !"

Applause, roars and hand claps filled the whole room. People hugged each other and gave each other kisses on the cheek, because they were happy for the King and the Queen.

Soon people started making their way to the King and Queen to present their presents and wishes for the prince. Urns of gold, silver, myrrh, jewels and many other symbolic things like swords, candles or incense slowly stacked themselves around the child's cradle as well as the Queen's throne, where the prince and his mother were.

The King and Queen, with a pleased look on their faces, exchanged glances before King Stoick stood up from his throne :

" My dear citizen, The Queen and I thank you for all yours gifts and wishes, they're very nice, meaningful and wonderful. But there is no better gift than to have you here with us today, to enjoy the festivities with us. I know some of you have travelled a long way to get here, and we appreciate that. Thank you again. And now, let the celebrating begins !"

A horn was sounded and the party began. There were music, food, wine, mead and champaign. People danced, sang, chatted and had fun. Suddenly, a light vortex appeared in the middle of the room, separating the citizens into two big group. Later, four figures stepped out of the vortex as it closed up and vanished. A horn was blew by a guard as he said:

" Everyone, make way for the most honoured and exalted excellencies , The Guardians of Childhood. Mistress Toothiana, The Tooth Fairy and Keeper of Memory; Mister Bunnymund, The Shepherd of Spring ; Mister St. North, The Bringer of Wonder and finally Mister ManSnoozie, The Dreamweaver."

Toothiana looked like she was part human, part hummingbird. She had tan skin and violet eyes. Instead of hair, she had colorful from turquoise, green, blue to yellow feathers that made a curved upward style. Instead of clothes, her entire body seemed to be covered in mini feathers that matched those ones on her head. On her back grew five pairs of transparent wings that were flapping continuously with incredible speed. Around her wrists and ankles there seemed to be golden lines that appeared to look like golden bracelets and golden anklets, as well as gold feathers on either side of her head for earrings. She also had long, drapery feathers that start at her waist line and end at her knees. They gave the appearance of a dress.

The Shepherd of Spring was, well ... a seven feet tall rabbit, with grayish-blue fur, flower-like imprints on both his forehead and shoulders, and bright green eyes. And he was almost naked ! The only thing that he wore were a pair of leather bracers with orange stones, a single-strap holster with which he carried what seemed like to be boomerangs, and leather wrappings on his feet.

Nicholas St. North, or Santa Claus to be short , was an immense man; tall, buff, and a little rotund with bright blue eyes, thick black eyebrows, and a long white beard and mustache. He wore a black fur hat, a long red coat with black fur trim, a red plaid shirt while on his waist strapped two long swords. On each of his forearms respectively tattooed ... two enormous words " NICE" and " NAUGHTY" ?!

And finally the Sandman, a peaceful short and squat man, garbed in an outfit made of his Dreamsand appearing as a night robe. His hair, vaguely clownish, was golden and short, styled into five points, and glittered like his golden sand. He also had tiny feet and golden brown eyes.

The Guardians made their way toward the King and Queen.

" Your Majesties " They said while bowing their heads.

" At ease." King Stoick said.

" Today, all of us are here to celebrate the festivities with you, Your Majesties." The Tooth Fairy began " Each of us your child may bless with a single gift. No more, no less. "

" And these gifts sure will help your child to be a great ruler in the future." Said Nicholas St. North.

The King and the Queen exchanged looks again, before turning their gazes toward The Guardians again and gave them a nod, a smile graced both of their faces. The four Guardians wasted no time and advanced toward the child that was asleep in his cradle.

" Oh, isn't he adorable ?" Toothiana cooed as she looked at the child. " Dear child, you'll be the future queen of this kingdom. My gift for you shall be the gift of beauty." She then plucked out one of her colorful feathers and put it on the child's head.

 _" One gift, beauty rare : full of wild life in your hair , lips that shame the red red rose . You'll walk with springtime, wherever you go."_

When she finished, the feather glowed a bright pink light and slowly sinked itself into the child's body. Then it was Nicholas's turn. The large man used one of his large, calloused hands and gently caressed the prince's cheek as he said :

" Dear child, you'll be the ruler of this kingdom one day. My gift shall be the gift of wonder."

 _" One gift, the gift of wonder : to help you see the goodness in others, and all the greatness of this world. You'll do plenty of great things, as long as you live."_

The hand of the Guardian of Wonder glowed a peaceful blue as he said, giving a part of himself, of his Wonder to the kingdom's heir.

" Dear child, my gift for you shall be the gift of kindness."

 _" One gift, the gift from the Divine: let yourself bath in the spring of light, and people will love you for your holy smile. Your soul will be as pure, as gentle like the stars that shine the night sky."_

The Shepherd of Spring let out a small green butterfly from his paw. The small creature flew elegantly toward the small prince where it flew around in circles, leaving behind trails of magical green dust before vanished into thin air.

Finally it was the Sandman's turn. The small man created a pile of his golden sand in his palm.

" Sweet child, my gift shall be-"

But before he could even finish, the two large doors of the Throne room were burst open and a powerful gust of wind poured into the room, blowing off every single candles. The only source of light were rays of sunlight that passed through all the glass windows. But that wasn't the last of it, as currents of black sand streamed into the room through the doors . They kept on moving until they were in the middle of the room and gathered into a big pile before forming a tall, lithe figure. It appeared to be a man with silver-golden eyes resembling an eclipse, dull pale-gray skin, and glossy black hair that was styled to come out as slick spikes from the back of his head. He wore a long, black robe with a v neck line, flows of darkness running up and down his entire body.

" Why look, it's Pitch the Boogeyman !" Toothiana gasped.

The man named Pitch drifted his eyes through the entire room until it stopped on Stoick, a hideous smile on his face.

" Well well, what a glittering assemblage, King Stoick. Royalty, nobility, the gentry, and ... " He stopped as he looked at the four Guardians " how quaint, even the rebel."

" What are you doing here, shade ? And how can you get out of that hell hole of yours?" Nicholas said while unsheathed a sword and pointed it at Pitch.

" Tsk tsk tsk ... Don't mind the tiny details. Now let's get to the main part." He diverted his eyes toward Stoick again. " I really felt quite distressed of not receiving an invitation, Stoick. I thought that after all we'd been through you would at least spare me some of your attention. "

" You are not welcome here !"

" Not wel... ? Oh ." He whimpered mockingly, as if he felt hurt because of it. Then he started laughing in a malicious way. " Oh dear, what an awkward situation. I guess i'd best be on my way."

The Nightmare King turned around as if he was about to leave. The Queen, sensing the tension that haunted the atmosphere, smacked her husband on the shoulder before standing up from her throne.

" And you're not offended, your excellency ?" She asked.

" Why, no Your Majesty." He instantly turned back, a devilish grin on his face. " And to show that I bear no ill will, I, too, shall bestow a gift on the child"

" We want no gift from you !" Stoick roared in rage. " Guards ! Seize the creature !"

Citizens cowered in corners of the room as guards in amour came out from every direction, surrounding the Pitch while pointing their swords and spears at him. But before they could do anything, the Nightmare King's face plastered a deranged smile as he summoned a hoard of black, horse-like creatures with golden eyes that were made from his black sand and used them to knock out all the guards. Once done with the guard, Pitch slowly made his way toward the prince Harry's cradle.

" Stay away from the prince." Bunnymund yelled. He, King Stoick and the other Guardians drew out their weapons as they all stood protectively around the young prince.

" How touchy "

Pitch said as he turned all of his dark creatures back into their original state before forming them into an enormous tsunami that totally wiped out the wall of defense in front of the cradle and pinned the King and all the Guardians to the opposite wall. He then formed large chains and shackles and used them to immobilize the Queen, the King and the Guardians.

" Now where was i ? Oh yes, the gift."

Pitch walked toward the cradle and looked at the baby inside it, before raising one of his hands as it was lit up with a dark grey light as he began to cast a spell.

" Listen well, all of you. The prince shall indeed grow in grace and beauty, beloved by all who meet him."

" That's a lovely gift." Queen Valka interupted, trying to break free from all the chains that had wrapped around her wrists and ankles.

Pitch turned his eyes toward the Queen's direction. Then his eyes caught the image of something. A spinning wheel, its metal spindle reflecting the light of the sun. And it gave him an idea, a terrible and sickening one.

" But ... " He then raised both of his arms, the dark grey light outlined his entire body. " Before the sun sets on his sixteenth birthday, he will prick his finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel, and fall into a sleep like death! A sleep from which he will never awaken!"

Everybody let out a horrifying gasp. The Queen, couldn't bare it any longer, passed out on her own throne. The face of each Guardians instantly paled at the sight.

" Pitch ! Please don't do this ! I'm begging you." Stoick screamed from where he was chained.

The Boogeyman gave a surprised look at the king, then his devilish smile appeared again as he said:

" I like you begging. Do it again."

He then perished all the chains that was holding Stoick to the stonewall, except those on his legs and arms, motioned for him to kneel. Stoick looked at his advisers, then the Guardians, and then Pitch. He let out a sigh as he slowly lowered himself down to the ground.

" Please, i beg you."

" Alright." Pitch said, an amused look on his grey face. " The prince **can** be woken from his death sleep, but only by..." He turned his eyes to the Guardians, who were glaring daggers at him. " True Love's Kiss"

Pitch turned around as he faced the crowd. " This curse will last till the end of time! No power on Earth can change it! "

A dark explosion took place at where Pitch stood, and then , he disappeared, his laughter echoed through the entire room. All the candle were lit up again magically, all the blacksand then was perished, freeing Stoick along with the queen and the Guardians. He quickly ran toward his wife, who was lying motionless on her throne.

" Medic ! Quickly ! Medic !"

Soon, a group of people arrived and took the Queen to the castle's infirmary. Stoick then let out a sigh as he stood next to his son's sleeping form, showing all of his wrinkles and worry lines.

" Sorry about your son, Your Majesty." Toothiana said.

" Can you break the curse ?"

" I'm afraid not, Your Majesty." Said North. " Pitch's power has somehow became stronger than the last time we encountered him, even stronger than the rest of us."

The tension in the air was almost unbearable, as they all grieved for the prince's poor fate. Suddenly, The Tooth Fairy let out a high-pitched squeal.

" Oh, oh i know i know. Sandy here can help!"

Everyone's eyes instantly fell on the small, quiet man until it hit them.

" Of course ! Sandy haven't given his gift yet. Good job, Tooth." Bunnymund said.

All of them hastily ushered the golden man toward the cradle, despite all the "but"s coming from him.

" Just do your best, Sandy." Toothiana encouraged.

Letting out a sigh, "Sandy" created a pile of golden sand in his palm as he cast his spell

" Sweet prince, if through this wicked trick a spindle should your finger prick, a ray of hope there still may be in this, my gift for you shall be the gift of true love."

 _" One gift, the gift from the wise one: you will never be alone, filling your entire life with the colour of love. So that you can find the one that could break this curse, one that you love and loves you the same."_

He then blew all of the sand into the cradle, watching it shimmered around the young boy before vanished. Looking at the child, he whispered:

" For true love conquers all"

* * *

 **A / N: So that is chapter one. Sorry about the story deleting and i know it is frustrating to read an entire story again, but i swear this one will be better, since i'll add more twists and events and many more . Hope you enjoy it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Planning

After that event that occurred at the party, the castle's atmosphere was completely filled with dread, sadness, anxiety along with an unbearable silence. King Stoick, still fearful of his daughter's life, did then and there decree that every spinning wheel in the kingdom should on that very day be burnt. The Queen, after all that happened, fell ill and became weaker and weaker every single day, yet she was always at her child side and never left him, fearing the worst that could happen. The Guardians were asked to stay at the castle to help settling things down by erasing the memory of every citizen that attended that party from the part when Pitch appeared. Also because the queen had asked them about keeping an eye, or four eyes on the prince in case something bad happens.

" Poor King Stoick, and the Queen." Sighed Tooth as she trained her violet eyes at the world outside the glass windows.

" Oh come one Tooth. It's not like there is anything we can do about it. " North said as he took a plate of sweet and put it in front of her " Fruit cake ?"

" No, not now i guess."

" Oh, i would like to beat the hell out of Pitch. " Bunny garbled as he shoved a slice of cake inside his mouth.

" Bunny ! That is not a very nice thing to say." Tooth scolded

" But it would make so damn happy "

" You know that we won't even stand a chance winning him in a battle at the moment, Bunny. He's so much stronger now. " Sandy said, speaking for the first time in ages.

" But there must be something we can do to help the prince." North said. " I can feel it ... in my belly"

All of them stayed like that, letting silence filled the air as they thought for answer of their problem. For like about five minutes or so, a squeal shattered the deadly silence.

" Oh i know i know" Said Tooth " We're going to ..."

She stopped midway, looking around the entire room as if she was expecting something, then signaled the others one to come closer. The others, though confused, didn't object and advanced toward the Tooth Fairy. They gathered into a small circle as they whispered to each other.

" Hey, what the heck is that, Tooth ?"

" Shhh, keep it down Bunny, even walls have ears. Now, i think we should turn him into one of our furniture like a kettle or something on his sixteen birthday. "

" Have you gone mad or something?"

" You really don't get it do you. Furniture cannot prick its finger because ..."

" Because it doesn't have any." Said Sandy

" Because it couldn't move ?" North entered.

" Yes, and yes. He'll be completely safe, can't you see Bunny ?"

" Oh yeah, he'll be ... until Pitch decided to give our headquarter a visit again. "

" Yes a ... Oh dear." She whimpered.

" He's right, Tooth. It's not like Pitch hasn't done that before when we were still at war with him."

" Plenty of times to be exact. I still remembered how he smashed the ice toy train i made just because he wanted to find something he could exploit. " North grunted as he recalled the unhappy memory.

" He'll be expecting us to do something like that."

" How about locking him in his room for an entire day ?" Sandy suggested.

" No, he'll just appear and scoop him away while we are gone."

" Oh what's the point ?! Yelled Bunny as he broke away. " He knows everything "

" Bunny, nobody knows everything." Said North.

" Like Pitch for example. All he knows is how to break people using their fear and bend them to his will. He doesn't know anything about love, or kindness, or the joy of helping each other." Sandy said. " You know, sometimes i don't think that he's very happy. "

.

.

.

" Wait, what did you just say?"

" Sometimes i don't think he's -"

" Before that." Tooth interupted

" Pitch doesn't know anything about love and kindness ?"

" YES ! Of course ! Oh Sandy you're a genius !" Tooth squealed in joy as she hugged Sandy, totally flabbergasted.

The three male Guardians exchanged looks, wondering what their female member had gotten in her mind.

" Eh Tooth, what is it you have there ?" Said North as he approached the colorful woman.

" Since Pitch doesn't know anything about it, he will never suspect it."

" Uh ... Translation ?"

" You guys can't be serious !" She groaned in frustration and palmed her face . " We're going to take care of the child ourselves."

" Wait, what ?!"

" Don't be such a drama queen, Bunny."

" Fine, then explain it."

" We're going to disguise the prince as peasant people while taking care of him, that way we can protect the prince from Pitch."

" But who will cook, and wash ?" Asked Sandy.

" Come on, if human can do it, so can us."

She looked at them with her wide violet eyes. Silence once again fell upon them.

" You know, that's really a good idea." North said.

" Really ?" She asked.

" You're right, if human can do it, so can us."

" He won't even notice." Added Sandy.

" But what about our guardian duties ? All of you know what will happen if we abandoned it." Said Bunny.

" Well, that's quite simple actually." Said North. " Since both Tooth and Sandy work at night, you and me, we're going to take care of the prince. In return, they will take our place on our holidays."

" See ? Things aren't that complicating." Tooth pouted

Bunny stayed silent for a moment, the way he sometimes bit his lower lip showed that he was trying to make a decision.

" Fine, i'll help you with this plan of yours." After a while he said.

" Yes !" Tooth squealed in triumph. " Oh i'm so excited. Okay now, i'm thinking about a cottage inside the -"

" Wait, woman what are you talking about ?" Bunny asked.

" If we want to raise a child, we have to have a place to live right ? And what i **was** about to say is that we are going to raise him in the woods, so that Pitch can never find out."

" That is the dumbest thing i've ever heard in decades! Have you ever thought that the woods is where Pitch would search first ? It is dark, and creepy and out of sight. It is a perfect place to hide something or someone. To prove my point, it seems to be the first place that appear in your head, right ? So, that would be his first place to look." Bunny said, a hint of annoyance in his husky voice. " Also, i think that we shouldn't stay at only one spot, since Pitch would be in non-stop mode in order to find us, we should too."

" So what suggest we doing ?" Asked North.

" What we are going to do is that we are going to take care of him and change our destination in a frequent way, until the prince is old enough. "

" Old enough ... for what ?" Tooth asked nervously.

" To run. "


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Those that are destined to meet, always meet in the most unexpected ways.

Jack's POV

" Come on Emma ! It's snow day !" Jack yelled anxiously as he ran down the wooden stairs of his house, unable to hide the excitement in his husky voice.

" Wait up Jack ! You know my legs aren't as long as you." His sister yelled as she carefully and slowly descended the stairs.

" I know shortstack, now hurry up !"

" Hey that's mean ! I'm only five, you're eleven. And i'm a girl, it's normal to be short when you're a girl."

Jack let out a chuckle at his sister's remark as he waited at the bottom of the wooden stairs, tapping his foot against the hard rocky floor and hanging his and his sister's pairs of ice skate over his shoulder. Of course he knew that Emma was only five and she was a girl, but because she was so easily provoked ... you would get a hang of it!

 _"You have to stop yourself Jack, you have to stop yourself ... because you're her brother !"_ Jack nearly broke out laughing as the thought ran past his mind. To distract himself, he looked at the wonder view outside the window.

Gosh, how long he had waited for this day to finally come back after almost 9 long months. Jack himself like, no loved winter. He loved the cold and chilly air, he loved the pure white snow, he loved how everything looked so graceful after a snowfall, he loved all the fun winter brought, to him, to his family and everybody else. And the most important of all, snow days mean no school! No boring lectures or grumpy teachers or detentions or anything else. Winter itself is wonderful. Many didn't share his thoughts, though. People always complained about how lonely and boring winter is, how it ruins everything on its path, how it brings famine and freezing nights, how it takes away people's lives, that it's not necessary for life but ... how could you enjoy the spring's beauty without the winter's dullness, how could you enjoy the summer's warmth without the winter's chill, how could you enjoy all the food fall brings to you without experiencing winter when food is scarce, as if winter is there to remind us that everything beautiful in your life, friends, family, loved ones, your life, may one day be whisked away from you, gone with the wind, forever, so when they are still here with us, cherish them. That's why he loved winter, for all of its wonders. He remembered wishing to a shooting star that every season of the year is winter. It didn't work though.

When Emma had finally finished the stairs, both of them rushed through the narrow corridor that led to the living room, the kitchen and the door. They started to run their way to the main entrance of the house, giggling and laughing in excitement. The sound of leather boots thumping on the floor echoed through the house. When they ran past the kitchen, they heard a clear voice emitted from it.

" Kids, remember to take care of yourselves and be back before dinner, okay ?" His mom said as she stood at the kitchen door.

" We will." Jack said in response as he opened the door for his sister.

" After you m'lady."

" My, what a gentleman." Emma said in a dramatic voice as she walked outside, Jack right after her.

Before Jack could get out, his mom's voice rang up again.

" And Jack"

" Yes mom ?" He asked as he turned and looked at her

" Please, be careful okay ?" She said weakly, it sounded almost like a whimper.

" Yes, mom. See you later."

" See you later."

Then Jack stepped out of the house and closed the door behind him. He didn't want to be treat like a baby like that but he really didn't think that it was a big a big deal at all, also because he couldn't do anything about it. Why ? First, after his father died, his mother had became rather moody and emotional and she was just afraid that if anything happened to him then she would loose the two most important men in her life, and second, he was just an eleven year old kid.

As soon as they got out of the house, they were flabbergasted by the sight before them. The pure white colour of snow was everywhere : on the ground, the branches, rooftops, barns, in the fields, up on the hills,... And what made it more special is that it was the first snow of winter. Jack and his sister, both of their jaws were almost on the ground until they spotted the other kids in their village, gathering in a large group in a snow field near a frozen lake at the left side of village, near the edge of the Winter Woods.

" Shall we ?" He asked his sister while aiming his hand toward the playing kids invitingly

" Please, even though i do love you more as a gentleman but, really? Let's go !" Yelled his sister excitingly as she started running toward the other kids, laughing as she did so.

Jack shook his head and let out a sigh before following his sister's footsteps. Soon, both of them slowed down and approached the kids who had now spotted them.

" Hi guys. How're you doin' ?" Jack asked as he gave a smile.

" Hi Jack, hi Emma. Nice to see you both." Jamie, an 6 year old kid with slightly tan skin and chocolate brown hair, said cheerfully as he waved his hand.

" Hi." Emma replied.

" So," Jack said. " What are you guys planning to do today ?"

" We don't know what to do yet." Said Cupcake, a rather large girl with brown hair cut past her ears and matching eyes.

" Well that isn't good." He said as he put both of his hands behind the back of his head and turned his back to the kid. He started to strolling in random directions. " Damn, it is such a nice day. Can't waist it, can we ? How about ..." He then crouched down and gathered a handful of snow before threw it back toward the group of children, which hit Jamie square in the face.

 **" SNOWBALL FIGHT !"**

It was like hell had been waiting for that only moment to break loose. Within two minutes there must had been about two dozens of snowballs flying through the air, aiming at a particular target, children were running here and there, being hit by a snowball or hit someone with it. You could feel your breath became more quickly as well as your heartbeat, your bloodstreams being flooded with adrenaline, your vision was covered with a blinding white while happy laughter and shrieks almost deafened your ears, and your mouth almost felt hurt cause you were smiling and laughing for too long.

Jack quickly lowered himself to the white snowy ground in order to dodge a snowball aiming at him, also to get some snow for a snowball as well. He waited for the perfect moment before threw it in the air again, this time hitting Pippa, a tomboyish girl that seemed to had Jamie's brown hair as well. Dodging another ball, this time the one he aimed for was Caleb, one of the twins. The younger boy seemed to have notice too, as he dropped to the ground and tried to make as much snowballs as he could before started running in the other direction. Jack smirked before chasing after him. During the chase, Caleb threw tried to slow Jack down by throwing snowballs at him, but since he was older, or maybe because the younger boy wasn't really looking, none of them could even touch him. They continued their chasing for a few couples more minutes, until Jack noticed that the other boy started to feel tired and the distance between them was getting smaller and smaller, he took aim and then fired, which hit the boy on his back and made him fall face first on the snow, completely breathless. While reloading his amo, Jack looked to his right and saw his sister, who was now focusing all of her fire power on the poor Jamie that was lying defenselessly on the ground. But what really caught his attention was that a few feet from Emma's position, Cupcake, who just finished making a gigantic snowball with the size of a coconut and was aiming the destructive weapon at Emma.

" Emma ! Duck !" He yelled while running toward Emma with the speed of an arrow.

Emma, alarmed by Jack, spotted Cupcake who just finished launching her snow coconut. She decided to step back and run but instead tripped on a twig and fell. Her face paled as the snowball came closer and closer ...

 _* Whoosh*_

 _* PUFF*_

The entire world turned black as Jack blocked the Cupcake's snow cannonball for Emma using his face. He groaned, dropped to the ground then wiped away the snow from his eyes and face, while Cupcake, Emma and Jamie laughed their lungs out. When he could finally see the light of day again, he saw that Emma was crouching next to him, grinning widely.

" I suggest an alliance." He said.

" Well, i'm listening."

" Those rebellious kids over there need to be taught a lesson." He said with a dramatic voice while pointing to the other kids.

" I agree. They need to respect you as their superior." She said, copying his voice and gestures.

" It's a deal, then." They shook hand and then Emma helped pulling her seven year old brother up on his feet.

" Great ! Now, we're going to build a snow wall first to provide some defense, then you keep on supplying ammunition while i fire at them, okay ?"

" Sounds like a plan."

They began building their snow wall, then using the "relentless assault" strategy, with Emma continuously providing snowballs and Jack fired snowy pieces of ammunition at a fast pace with excellent accuracy, casted an snow inferno on other kids. Just like that, the Overland kids ended up winning the snowball fight when all the other kids decided to surrender, but with a large smile on their faces. It was fun, and tiring. So Jack and the others put on their skate and started ice skating at the nearby frozen pond. It was then Jack started showing his other talent to the world. The way he glided on the ice while dodging the others was so elegant, so graceful, so beautiful. While moving above the ice, Jack's eyes accidentally drifted and landed on a target very far away, on top of the hill at the Winter Woods' heart. A small, shabby cottage with dark coloured walls.

" Hey Jamie, look at that." He said while pointing at the cottage, Jamie's eyes followed his finger's direction.

" Oh, it's that house." He said. " My mom said that it has been abandoned for quite sometime now, but somehow these days some people said that they have seen smoke trails and beastly howls coming from that house. They said that it was haunted."

" I see." Jack said while kept on looking at the old structure, curiosity slowly taking a toll inside him.

" Jack." He heard his sister's voice calling for him.

" What?"

" Promise me that you won't do anything reckless, okay ?" She pleaded, her eyes wide with expectation and a bit of fear.

" Don't worry, i won't"

* * *

 _A few days later ..._

Jack was always at alert mode as he walked through the Winter Woods. His eyes were as wide as a hawk's, constantly looking around in case there was a danger nearby while his hearing became more sensitive. He did felt a little guilty with Emma because he had already promised her, but he had a record of never keeping his promises. But how did he manage to get into the woods without Emma suspecting ? Well, it was quite easy actually, he only had to say that he was going to get some firewood with his mom and then, wala ... he was here. It wasn't a lie, though. He did had to get some firewood or else there would be no dinner tonight, not to mention an mouthful from his mom and cold glares from Emma for a whole week. It was strange how a five year old could hold a grudge that long.

Anyway, Jack removed the hood of his cloak as his feet stopped in front of the old house, his eyes scanned for any sort of threat around the building while his mind wondered about what was inside it. Slowly and carefully, Jack glided his feet across the snowy ground toward the house's front door. He gave it a few knocks.

 _Knock ! Knock ! Knock !_

He waited at the doorstep, his inside bubbling with anxiety. Who could it be ? A witch ? A fairy ? A monster ? Or all of them ? He couldn't stop fidgeting his his toes and fingers as he wait. But the longer he did, the longer no one came open the door. He tried knocking the door again, but dead silence was only what he got.

Hmm ... Guess no one was home.

He grabbed the copper door knob with his hand, twisted it and opened the door, making a large creaking sound that made goosebumps running up and down his spine. Taking a deep breath, he stepped in. The inner of the house was totally opposite to what it looked like at the outside. If the house's outside was so shabby it looked like it would collapse with just a gust of wind, then the inside looked incredibly homey, warm and adorable. There was a nice green rug at the doorstep, a set of furniture, including three rocking chairs and a large table, that was made out of red oak wood, a fire place, and a basket with many balls of yarn in different colors. He walked around, taking in every single detail of the room in searching for something that wasn't normal before walking into the kitchen. Nothing really special, it was just like his kitchen back at his house. A pile of wood here, a stack of plates there, ...

He continued his expedition around the house, and he did found a lot of odd things, including large scratches embedded on one of the walls, huge green feathers hid in a corner of a bedroom, silk pouches contained a golden grainy substance that had a nice, soothing smell and what seemed to be gray hair, very long gray hair that formed a large pile behind a bookshelf. Jack scratched the back of his head as he returned back to the kitchen, wondering if this haunted house was really haunted at all, and since there was so many things that he had found belonged to someone or something, it was definitely not abandoned. But what resided here confused Jack to no end. While the scratch marks and the feathers pointed that what stayed here was definitely not ... normal, the furniture seemed to show the exact opposite. C'mon, what kind vicious monster that had plates, silverwares, tables, chairs, and boots !

 _" So someone does live here, someone with their big, ferocious ... pet. But why here ? Why inside the woods instead of the village ? "_

Suddenly, a creak appeared out of nowhere and at the corner of his eyes something zipped by.

" Huh ?" He instantly turned his head back, his eyes landed on a wooden staircase that led upstairs. Jack walked toward the foot of the stairs and looked up. It seemed to lead up to another room or an attic. But what would be up there was what intrigued Jack. After a while of thinking and considering, he lifted one of his feet and started walking up the wooden stairs. His own steps echoed through the wooden structure of the stairs, making light _"thud"_ s.

The closer he was to the top of the stairs, the more nervous he was. His heart felt like it could explode at any minute, and his lungs seemed to never have enough air. He stopped at the few last steps, breathing like a fish out of water while trying to calm his nerves down. Despite all the casual, galant, joyful look he always had, this time, he was scared. What if there really was a witch or a monster up there ? He would be shredded to tiny bits, or maybe be used as some sort of ingredient for a potion. But if there really was a witch or a monster up there, maybe not now, but one day, it would come and harm his village, all of his friends, his family, mom, Emma. He had to warn them about the threat, no matter what's the cost. He had to keep Emma safe.

Taking a deep breath, and with a lot of new-found confident, Jack took the last of the steps and poked his head up.

* * *

Hiccup's POV

Hiccup's hand held a piece of charcoal and glided it swiftly across the sketch pad placed in his lap, his head sometimes peeked up and then bent down as he slowly sketched the snowy forest outside of his window sill. When he was taking care of the shading, Hiccup suddenly put his charcoal down, his eyes fixed on the white scenery outside.

Winter had came, which meant another year was about to finish while another was about to begin. Another year in his miserable, boring life. He was abandoned by his own parents when he was born, was left in the woods to die, then a group of wonderful, extraordinary people took him under their care. Because they were afraid that he would got himself hurt, they never let him go outside. Since then, he always had to see the world through the small window of his room **s**. For some unknown reason, their small family kept on moving from this place to another in a mysterious way when he was asleep once every single year. Luckily for him, this year was the last. But what different does it make, anyway ? He would still be locked up here in this house, never be able to set his foot outside. He didn't mean anything ungrateful, though. Living with those guys that took him in was like the best thing that ever happened to him. He had food on his table, a roof on his head, he had nice clothes to wear, his teeth were constantly checked, he was taught how to draw, paint and sketch, he had good dreams every night, every spring he was given these tasty chocolate eggs, and on this " Christmas" day, he was given presents, lots of them. But that wasn't enough. He wanted to know how does the grass feel like, and the snow, the rocks, pebbles, sand, ... How would they feel like against his pale skin ? He wanted to touch the trees, smell the flowers, breath the outside air, ... He wanted to live.

Letting out sigh, Hiccup picked up his charcoal and continued his work with the sketch. When he was already half-way done, a familiar black mass appeared from his room's only entrance.

" Toothless" He said. " Nice to see you, bud ? Where have you been ?"

Toothless was his pet dog ... or pet wolf that grew up to almost a metre tall. He was Hiccup's birthday present when he was seven, found by one of his guardians as a wounded pup and brought home. Since Hiccup really didn't have any friends at all, Toothless soon became Hiccup's most trusted, cared for and loved companion. The two were almost inseparable, as if Toothless was Hiccup's own shadow.

Toothless gently walked toward Hiccup and jumped on his bed where his head was petted and his neck was scratched lovingly. The black animal shut his toxic green eyes and growled in delight, before giving his master a slobbery lick on the cheek.

" Toothless !" Hiccup squealed as he pushed the dog away. " Ahh, gross."

The wolf gave a happy bark and wagged his tail from side to side. Hiccup grunted and used his own shirt and wiped away the sticky, smelly liquid off his face.

" You know, if this thing continues, i'll have to tell Tooth to give you away. I'm sure someone out there would love to have you on their table for dinner."

Toothless suddenly stopped wagging his tail and turned his head back to Hiccup, his toxic green eyes widen as if he was shocked or something. The said animal began to whimper, as if he was so pitiful and miserable and slowly approached Hiccup, nudging him with his head.

" Nope, that thing ain't gonna work. I've set my mind." Hiccup pretended he wasn't care for the poor animal, he pouted and turned his head away.

To his amusement, Toothless actually bought it and whimpered even harder, tried to make him sound as miserable as possible while settled his head between Hiccup's lap, his big shiny eyes trained on Hiccup. He swore that he could almost hear Toothless begging _" Please, please, please don't, i'll do anything for you. I'll be your best friend. "_ in his mind. Laughing, he petted the dog's head again.

" Don't worry, pal. I won't." He said reassuringly.

After hearing those words, as if something had been lifted of his shoulders, Toothless released a puff of air out of his mouth that sounded almost like a sigh. Relieved, his mood changed almost instantly as his tail began wagging again. He gave Hiccup a nudge on his arm before slumping down on Hiccup's lap and let him scratch his neck.

" I really wonder how bland my life would be like without you, bud ?" He let out a sigh before continued on his work.

Just like that, the two of them spent the rest of the morning on Hiccup's bed. And finally with a few more lines of charcoal, Hiccup raised his sketch pad up in triumph as he finished what he had been doing the entire morning.

" Finally, it's finish." He said happily, waking Toothless who seemed to have fallen asleep at one point during the time they were together. " Look, Toothless. Do you like my sketch ?"

Toothless lifted his head and shifted his hazy eyes to the sketch pad. In there, even though it was only two colors, black from the charcoal and white from the paper, you could see an entire forest, coated with a layer of snow and illuminated with countless rays of light from the sun. If you looked a bit closer, behind one of the bushes was a pair of big antlers of a moose, on one of the tree trunks was a red-headed woodpecker and near a frozen river, stood a fox. Looking into the sketch, you could feel things that you don't usually see in winter, life, innocence, light, colours. It looked so beautiful, you wouldn't think that Hiccup was only nine. Toothless, totally fascinated by it, gave two barks and wagged it tail rapidly, praising his master for his work.

" I'll take that as a yes then." Smiled Hiccup, who decided to put the sketch pad away. " So, what should we do now, bud ?"

The wolf tilted his head to the right and raised his ear up, as if he was trying to say " I'm listening ".

" Well, we could go down there and grab something to eat, then maybe i'll get the ball so you and me can play fetch in the living room, or maybe we can just do all the house chores while i make a pie for both of us."

Toothless let out a huff of disappointment before slumping his head down on both of his front paws again. He really had nothing against it, but that was the same thing they did every single day. Hiccup rolled his eyes at his furry friend's behaviour as he leaned backward and dug his hands into the soft bed.

" So what do you suggest we doing ?" He said.

The wolf lifted his head up a little and motioned the window. Hiccup followed that direction, letting his eyes landed on the snowy forest outside before turning back to the dog.

" You know that we can't go out. They're going to be very angry if we do." He said.

Toothless whined as he looked Hiccup straight in the eye, while trying to open his own eyes as large as they could. A sigh escaped Hiccup's lips as he looked at Toothless sadly.

" I want to go out there too, you know. And i'm sure that they're wayyyy overprotective of me by making me stay inside for the rest of my life. But ... i just don't want to upset them, in any way. They're nice enough to take me back when they could just leave me for the wolves. They don't need a trouble maker in return."

That earned him a huff from the wolf as he turned his attention somewhere else.

" Fine, whatever. But no, we're not going out, not until they finally let us. I don't want any trouble just because you can't control your _(the sound of the door being opened followed by a creak) ..._ legs."

Both of them froze, halted everything they were doing and listened, because Hiccup knew one thing for sure: what just opened the door was not any of his guardians. It was still too soon for them to come back. Toothless then sniffed the air with his snout, a growl soon accompanied, which once again confirmed his thought. He could here footsteps, though small but was still audible thanks to the old wooden floor, from downstairs, and from what it sounded like, that thing was just entered the kitchen.

Toothless' growling was getting more and more prominent each passing minutes, and he seemed to have a hard time keeping himself still and not bounce off.

" Toothless" He said with a hushed, shaky voice while starting to rub Toothless's back. " Calm down, bud. If you continue to keep it up, the thing downstairs might hear it. Calm down. Calm down."

Hiccup continued rubbing the wolf's back until he thought that Toothless was mentally stable enough before stopping and gently stood up, Toothless' toxic eyes followed every moment of him.

" Now, be nice and stay here while i'll go down and check it out, okay?" He said quietly before started walking toward the only entrance of his room and carefully descending the stairs, Toothless' hushed whimper echoed behind him. He went down with shaky legs, until he was already half-way down then he stopped. The kitchen was empty, and it surprised him that this place hadn't been torn apart.

 _" Nothing in sight, which means that person or that thing could be in one of the bedrooms or the family room."_

He waited and waited while using his ears to their limit, since he didn't want to risk getting caught just because he wanted to see. From all the sounds that he had heard, the intruder was currently in Tooth's room, digging or finding or looking for something. Could it be? Thieves, thugs, ruffians, barbarians,... ? He didn't know, but what he did know ... was that the intruder was coming back at his direction! He instantly hid himself by taking a few steps upward and trying to muffled his breath. Soon later, Hiccup could here footsteps thumping on the kitchen's floor. The thumping went on for a while then started slowing down until it finally stopped. His heart was beating so hard and so fast from anxiety, he could literally hear the " ba-dum, ba-dum" sound of his heartbeat. He didn't know what to do, he didn't even know if the intruder of his house was even a human or a ... beast. The thought gave him an idea.

 _" Maybe if i take a look, i'll find out a way."_

Well that was not much of an idea, it sounds more like a suicide attempt, but he was really desperate at that point. So after taking a deep breath, and probably counted from 1 to 69 instead of 3, he slowly took a few stairs downward back to his original position, and peeked through the stairs' wooden bars. His eyes widen as his hands automatically blocked his mouth from releasing a gasp that could reveal his hideout. Right there, in the middle of the kitchen, stood a person, one that looked just like him. Hiccup assumed that the person was a boy, because he seemed to have the same short hair like him and wore things that were similar to his. He was not sure if he was right or not, since this was the first time he saw a someone except his loved ones.

The boy, he had a tall stature, and he was very slim, just like Hiccup. He wore a white v-neck shirt with brown fur vest and matching trousers, along with a chestnut brown poncho that covered most of his upper half. His hair somehow was white, so white it made Hiccup thought about the snow outside his house while his skin looked way too pale in his opinion. And his face, there was something about it that triggered a strange feeling inside Hiccup, maybe it was the perfectly oval face, or the long, straight nose that was at the center of his face, or the lush, pink lips that was moistened every once in a while, or maybe it was those thick, brown eyebrows that furrowed in a thoughtful way,... Hiccup didn't know what it was, but it only made him want to move closer to look at the boy's face, closer and closer. Then the inevitable happened when Hiccup put too much of his weight on the old wooden stairs and ...

 _"creakkkkkkkk"_

Startled, Hiccup began to panic and instantly ran back to his room, groaning half-way when he realized that he just gave out his destination by running. Already too late to go back, Hiccup kept running while trying not to make any sound, or maybe as little as possible until he was behind his room's door.

 _" Oh my glob, he is going to kidnap me, kill me, or worse, eat me !"_

He then ran toward his bed, and pulled out a steel box under it. Toothless trained his eyes on Hiccup as he took out a metalic thing out of it, a dagger that was given to him as a birthday gift a year ago for self defense. By the way it looks, the dagger promises a long and excruciating death for any of its targets. It had sharp, wavy edges, with dangerous barbs protruded from two places, near the tip of one side and at the base of the other, designed to hold its victims in place while dealing agonizing pain to them.

Hiccup stared at the weapon, of all of his belongings, this was one thing he hoped he never had to use. He put the dagger on the floor while closed the metal box and returned it to its original place.

" Toothless, go and hide somewhere, now !" Hiccup said and instantly Toothless jumped off the bed and scrambled his way under it, using his pitch black fur to blend into the darkness completely.

Hiccup tightened his grip on the dagger's handle and walked toward the door and hid behind it, his breathing became more erratic each second passing by. He could hear the familiar sound of footsteps started going up the stairs, closer and closer. In one weak moment, a tear slipped past Hiccup's eyes and rolled down his cheek, but he quickly wiped it away. He had to be strong. The closer the footsteps were, the smaller was his breath until there was nothing more than dead silence.

* * *

Jack's POV

Jack opened the door gently and walked inside, hoping that whatever he just saw was there. But what greeted him was totally disappointing. It was just another room, filled with everything a regular bedroom should have. He really was hoping for something cool in here, like a cauldron filled with magical potions or something. Guess this break in was all for nothing, and it really worn him out. Jack began yawning and raised his hands up in the sky in order to stretch them a little bit, but then he stopped, because only then he knew that he was not alone in this room. There was the sound of breathing, though hushed, emitted from the bed, or more exactly, under it. He then lowered himself to the ground and peeked his eyes into the darkness beneath. In the pitch black darkness, spotted on two toxic green eyes which helped him identified a large black mass that was heaving up and down slowly. It was a dog.

" It's okay, boy. Come out. I'm not gonna hurt ya. Come out. Don't be shy." Jack said in amusement, much because now he knew that it was just a nice, harmless dog ... or was it ?

The more the dog stepped out of his dark hideout, the more his face paled. This was no harmless dog, it was one giant black wolf that was bearing his large canines out and growling threateningly at him, the hair on his black neck raising up.

" Okay, nice big wolfie. I'm not gonna hurt ya, so don't hurt me okay ? Nice wolfie ..." Jack stuttered while slowly retreating backward, groaning inside when the wolf started to advance toward him. Then he felt a cold piece of metal pressed dangerously against his neck as well as one of his arm was twisted and pressed against his back.

" Move and off with your head, understood ?" A strange, high-pitched voice suddenly rang up behind him.

Scared and didn't know what to do, he nodded his head carefully so that he wouldn't accidentally slit his throat.

" Toothless" The wolf's ears perked up, so he guessed that it was its name, which is very, very wrong from the fact that its mouth has plenty of teeth that could rip you apart with ease. " Go find me some rope."

Toothless immediately ran off and exited the room. He didn't know what the rope was for, but he was sure that it wasn't good news for him. A few minutes later the wolf returned, and since he wasn't able to move his head, he didn't know what the two maniacs were planning to do. Later on, the black animal started to run in a circle motion around his legs, only then he knew that it was trying to bind him because in his mouth was one end of the rope. It soon made him loose his balance and fell face first on the ground. Oh poor his beautiful, handsome face, well at least the knife wasn't where it was anymore. Jack could feel a knot being tied at his legs and the next thing he knew, he was flipped around and a heavy, but still bearable weight sat itself on his belly, making it so hard to breath. The albino raised his head up in order to catch his breath, but instead only had it took away from him. Right there on his tummy, sat the person, a boy, a very cute boy, he knew that he was a boy due to a special " lump" pressed against his midsection. His charming captor had snow white skin, with auburn hair and mesmerize spring green eyes that he could easily get lost into. His nose and cheeks seemed to be dotted by thousands of tiny little freckles that looked just like stars on his skin. His pink lips pressed tightly against each other while his brows furrowed in a serious, yet cute way.

" Good. Nice job Toothless." The boy said and the wolf howled. " What are you? I-I mean who are you? "

" I-I'm Jackson, Jackson Overland. And can you lift yourself up a bit so i can br-" The knife was pressed to his throat again. " Nevermind."

" Where are you from ?"

" I'm from the village near the edge of the woods."

" How did you find me ?"

" Uh, i think that it's kinda easy since you only need to raise your head and wala, there is your house sitting right there on top of the hill."

" Who else come here with you? "

" No, no one does. I came here alone."

" Toothless." The boy said again, and Toothless sniffed the air with his nose, before shaking his head, the boy's lips quirked up for a pleased smile before he turned back to Jack.

" What is your purpose here, Jackson ?"

" Well, there are rumors that your house is haunted, so i just go up here to ... check it out." That earned him a snort.

" Yeah, like i'm gonna buy that, and nice hair, pretty boy."

" Thanks, but i'm not lying. I'm telling the truth."

" Again, not gonna buy that. I'm not a fool. So, what do you want with me?"

" I beg you pardon ?"

" What do you want with me? To kidnap me?"

" What ? "

" Then sell me, or kill me ?" The boy put a little bit pressure on the dagger, making a small scratch on his neck.

" NO ! The only thing i want to do with you, or your body, is to get out of it, literally !"

" Wait, you don't want to do anything with me?" The boy asked, a bit surprised to Jack's answer.

" Why on Earth would i want to do anything with you ? I don't even know you, Freckles ?"

" My name is Hiccup. Not Freckles" He said.

" Yeah, whatever. But seriously, i don't want to do anything with you."

" You're telling the truth?" Hiccup asked and brought his face closer to Jack's, which made him blushed.

" Yes !" Jack said.

Hiccup was silent for a moment, slowly taking in what Jack'd said. Jack waited in anxiety, wondering what Hiccup would do. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding when the cold, dangerous weapon was took away far from his throat and Hiccup stood up and got away from his body. He held out a hand to help Jack stand up, and only then did Jack knew that Hiccup was like a head shorter than him. Heck, if he knew then he would just retaliate the moment that blasted thing was pressed against his neck. Now he was angry.

" Thank you for taking that thing out. And seriously, stop pressing a dagger to other people's wind pipe whenever there is someone in your house. I mean, what normal human would even do that ?"

" Sorry, i guess i have overreacted." Hiccup rubbed the side of his arm apologetically while training his eyes on the floor. " You're the first one who have ever entered my house except my guardians, and you didn't knock or anything so i guess you were a thief."

" I did knocked, you just didn't listen. " He snapped back, immediately Toothless snarled, threatened to end his life if he even dare say another harsh word to his master.

" Um, sorry i didn't mean to snap like that." He apologized.

" It's okay." Hiccup said softly and sat down his bed, Toothless soon walked over and joined his master on the bed." It was my fault after all."

" Yeah, and what do you mean i'm the first one to have ever entered ?" Jack asked, trying to change the subject.

" Well, my guardians think that it's best for me if all of us lived in isolation, away from everybody else. I don't think so but it've already been settled."

" Guardians ? What happened to your parents ?" Jack asked.

" I'm an orphan." Hiccup said weakly.

" Oh, i'm sorry. I didn't know."

" It's okay." Hiccup said, a smile on his lips. " I actually have never met them, not even once. So it's not that bad."

" Well, if you say so. But what, seriously ?! They make you stay away from everyone else for your own safety ? That's nuts."

" Like i have said, i don't like it either. But they think that it's the best solution to keep me safe."

" From what ?"

" You know what, i don't know. They never tell me. Everytime i ask, it's either they walk away or ignore it."

" That's bullshit." Jack swore, he had never heard anything that crazy.

" Jackson, it's not nice to say that." Hiccup scolded.

" Just call me Jack, i like it better."

" Okay, Jack. It's not nice to swear."

" Whatever. If what you said is true, so that mean you also have never set your foot outside your house ?"

" Yeah, sadly." Hiccup let out a sigh and turned his face away from Jack. " People want to be rich, to be famous, to be loved. Me, all i want is ... to see, touch and feel everything that are way too familiar to them. "

" Um, do you have any friends, Hiccup ?"

" Yeah, i have Toothless."

" No no i mean, a real friend, a real **human** friend."

" No."

" Well that's too bad. How did you manage not to get crazy after all these years ? And how old are you again ?"

" I think both of us need a proper introduction." Hiccup cleared his throat. " Hi, i'm Hiccup, nice to meet you. I'm nine, i love to draw, bake and play with my pet, which is the way to help me keep my sanity throughout all these years. What about you ?"

He chuckled at Hiccup's short but adorable introduction. He then cleared his throat just like Hiccup and said:

" Hi, I'm Jackson, Jackson Overland Frost, but you can just call Jack Frost. Well let's see, i'm eleven and my hobbies include eating sweets, starting snowball fights, and finally pestering my little sister." He ended it with a smile, and he could actually see the joy in Hiccup's eyes. " And would you be my friend ?"

" You say what ?" Hiccup asked again in disbelief.

" I said would you give me the honor to be your first human friend." Jack repeated, grinning like an idiot when he saw how big Hiccup's eyes were. They were like saucers big.

" Yes ! Yes ! Yes ! Oh thank you !" Hiccup, overwhelmed in joy, bounced from his bed and jumped back on Jack, his arms found their way around him. Jack laughed wholeheartedly at the younger boy's reaction and hugged him back, mumbling a " your welcome" in his mouth while enjoying the soothing warmth that emitted from Hiccup's body. But then it all went away when Hiccup jerked himself back.

" So, want to do anything ?" Hiccup suggested.

" I don't know, what can you do ?" He asked.

" Well, i can show you all of my drawings and paintings, or i can bake you some sweets."

" The drawings can wait, now tell me, can you make cookies ?"

" Yes."

" Brownies ?"

"Yes. "

" Layered cakes, lemon pies, apple pies ?"

" Yes, yes and yes." Hiccup answered with a confident voice, as if he was silently saying _" Only real men bake"_ or something. " I can also make Tres Lesches, tarts, Red Velvet, chocolate cakes, pound cakes, puddings, napoleon cakes, sorbets-"

" Okay, okay i get it you can bake anything. But i'm a very harsh one when it comes to sweets you know. Now, show me all you got. Surprise me, Hiccup !"

* * *

" Glob, i can't take no more of your sweets." Jack said as he patted his round, bulging tummy. In front of him was a large stack of empty dishes and one plate full of different types of pies and cakes.

" Then you shouldn't eat anymore." Said Hiccup as he approached and collected the stack of dishes in order to wash them.

" But they taste so good ~" He whined as he tried to take on another slice of the red velvet cake, but when he was about to take a bite, it was took away from him, along with the entire plate of sweets from the heaven.

" Hey, i was about to eat that."

" Jack, if you continue, your belly won't be able to hold on anymore. Not to mention you're almost there from having a sugar rush. I don't want another jumpy psycho with goofy eyes in my house. Toothless is way more than enough. No offense to you, bud." Hiccup said smoothly and put a hand on his waist as he took the plate away from him.

" I don't care. Give it backkkkk ~" He whined and slamming his hands repetitively on the table like a baby.

" Aaahh, how sweet. " Hiccup chuckled. " Well, i guess i can put them in a basket so you can take them home with you. That way you can have your sweets and i can save my house from collapsing."

" Yes ! You're the best Hiccup." Jack said and watched silently as Hiccup gently put all the bake goods inside a basket.

Hiccup returned back to his chore and focused on washing the dishes. After a while, his eyes started to gaze outside the window habitually while his hands kept on working. The gentle wind gently vibrated the trees' green foliage, as the sky was died in a orange color and the sun slowly, yet surely descended behind the far away moun-

" Oh my gosh !" Hiccup practically let out a surprise squeal, jolting Jack.

" What ?" He asked and stood up.

" It's almost sunset."

" So ?"

" My guardians. They are almost back. If they found you then we're both screw. "

A "right" was Jack only answer as he instantly stood up, almost knocked down the chair behind him and followed Hiccup to the main door. When arrived, Hiccup grabbed the door knob, twisted it then opened the wooden door and left it open, gesturing that it was his turn to take the leave.

" Now, listen to me Jack. They are almost back now, so the moment you step out side the door, i want you to run as fast as you can back to your village, and try not to draw any unwanted attention okay ?" Hiccup advised him while slipping the basket of sweets he had promised into Jack's hand.

" Got it."

Jack said and took a deep breath, but before he could step out, a hand grabbed his shoulder.

" And Jack ?"

" Yes, Hiccup ?" He turned back and looked at Hiccup. His gorgeous glistened with something he could assume as unshed tears.

" Will you come back here tomorrow ?" He asked, Jack could sense the uneasiness in his nasal voice.

" Nothing can stop me." And with that Jack took off.

* * *

 **A / N: I'm so sorry for not updating in 2 months, and i have no excuses. If you're mad, it's okay to share your thoughts with me. Anyway enjoy, and remember that you could also share your ideas for the story with me. I'm all ears. Again, English is not my main language so please forgive my mistakes**


End file.
